


I Failed

by Foxxi_Is_A_Paradox



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Obligatory Angsty Sequel, Referenced Anxiety/Depression, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxxi_Is_A_Paradox/pseuds/Foxxi_Is_A_Paradox
Summary: It's too late-Sequel toI Wasn't Good Enough For Youby galaxygayboy





	I Failed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galaxygayboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxygayboy/gifts).



> I promised myself that my first Day6 fic would be a happy one yet here we are :')

It’s been 2 hours since Jae left, presumably to buy ramen. Brian is almost out of his mind in worry, searching the streets frantically for any sign of his blonde haired boyfriend. He has Wonpil and Sungjin also searching, and Dowoon is talking to the neighbours to see if anyone knows where Jae is. 

Telling himself that everything is fine, Brian runs down yet another street, clutching his phone and Jae’s phone in his hand, praying and hoping that Jae’s alright. There’s a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something terrible has happened, and he tries his best to ignore it. Jae is fine. Jae has to be fine. Brian repeats this to himself, because if he repeats it enough times, he’ll believe it, and it’ll be true. 

He can hear sirens in the distance and it worries him.

His throat is sore from calling out Jae’s name and his hands are numb from the cold, but he still keeps looking. He has to keep looking. He needs to know that Jae is okay. The older of the two is prone to anxiety attacks and it scares Brian out of his mind to think of Jae alone somewhere, panicking. Or worse, doing something reckless as a result of the depression that constantly haunted him. 

Brian rounds another corner and his phone vibrates in his hand. It’s a call from Wonpil. Brian picks up the call, hope lighting up in his chest. But something is terribly wrong. Wonpil is sobbing, words barely understandable. Brian’s heart drops as Wonpil starts to stammer out the words he never wanted to hear.

_“Jae, he's- oh my gosh Brian he's- .”_

Brian doesn’t hear the rest of what Wonpil says. He runs as fast as he can in the direction of the sirens, his mind a mess of denial, denial and more denial. Before long he can see Wonpil standing by an ambulance, Sungjin and Dowoon too. When he reaches them they all look away, unable to look him in the eye. Brian looks up towards the ambulance and his heart stops. It’s Jae on the stretcher, blood staining his grey hoodie, complexion pasty, pale and lifeless. It’s Jae whose heart just stopped beating, the heart meter by him displaying nothing but a flat line. Dead. And in that moment it's like Brian dies too. He’s just lost his whole world, his life, his everything. 

He feels empty, lost, and inadequate. He’d tried so hard to be a good boyfriend to Jae but in the end, he still wasn’t able to stop him from committing suicide. It had always broken Brian’s heart to see Jae constantly tormented by his depression. All he ever wanted was to be there for him, to bring what light he could into his life. And from the looks of things, he failed miserably. He was too late. He wasn’t enough. This was all his fault.

The first tear fell and many, many, many more followed, not stopping for a very, very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand then he woke up and it was all a dream  
> jk jk :')  
> I honestly don't know why I do this to myself :')  
> Hope you ~~suffered~~ enjoyed


End file.
